The present invention relates to a fuel cell for generating an electric energy with a chemical reaction between hydrogen and oxygen.
In a prior art fuel cell as disclosed by JP-A-09-22720, a membrane electrode assembly (MEA) and a separator are pressed against each other by a fluidal pressure of a coolant.